This invention pertains to a fuel feeding system for aircraft and more particularly to a system of this nature including selector control means for the feeding of gasoline to the aircraft engine as well as both visual and audible indicator means to keep the operator informed at all times of the prevailing state of the fuel supply including the feed thereof to the aircraft engine relative to the various fuel supply tanks.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a manual selector valve operably connected to both a right and left fuel storage tank whereby the fuel may be selectively delivered from either or both tanks to the engine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a first visual indicator means to identify the fuel tank or tanks currently in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a second visual indicator means to confirm the proper flow of fuel from the tank or tanks to the engine.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a timer means, including an audible signal means, to be manually set to inform the operator of the proper time to switch the flow of fuel from one tank to the other.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a third visual indicator means to indicate an interruption in the fuel flow or an insufficient flow of fuel from one or both tanks to the engine.
Another object of the invention is to provide an audible signal means to operate in conjunction with the third visual indicator means.